Stubborn Love
by reflection-image
Summary: She doesn't love him. Too bad he's an Uchiha. He is stubborn, obsessive, persistent and never knows when to give up.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**One Shot # 1**

**Summary:** She doesn't love him. Too bad he's an Uchiha. He is stubborn, obsessive, persistent and never knows when to give up.

**They were 5 years old.**

This is when young Sasuke laid his eyes on the crying little girl on the park. She had bruises on her arms.

He was thankful that his mother insisted he brings a handkerchief.

Uchiha Sasuke got the white handkerchief from his backpack and handed it to the pink-haired girl whose eyes were still focused on the grass. She was trying to stop herself from crying but was failing miserably.

Haruno Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes brimming with tears.

And that's how little Sasuke fell in love.

**They were 7 years old.**

Uchihas are blatant with their feelings. They never hold back. So it is at this age that Uchiha Sasuke decided to reveal his feelings to the world.

It was young Sakura's birthday. All of their friends were invited on their birthday.

After Sakura made a wish and blew all the candles, young Sasuke stood in front of her.

He took a deep breath, looked straight into her eyes and shouted his confession. His love confession

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes especially his object of affection.

After a few moments, he received a reply from the birthday girl. "Thank you Sasu-kun. You're a good friend."

_Friends_

**They were 12 years old**

He was running out of patience.

The pink-haired woman was obviously enjoying his reaction as she looked at him from her peripheral vision while she talked with the school's basketball captain beside the lockers.

She had this on this cute expression she never showed to him.

Sasuke scoffed inwardly. She was blatantly flirting with Neji and checking out his reaction at the same time.

"Bye...Neji-kun..see you later," she said loud enough for the Uchiha to hear. His eyes narrowed. She was doing this on purpose. Because he is stubborn and he wouldn't listen to her when she tells him to give up because she couldn't return his feelings.

Neji waved back as he walked towards the corridor to his next class.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked, iritation evident in his voice when she approached him.

"He said he will meet me after school," Sakura explained.

He grasped her shouders and turned her to face him.

"You know I love you right?"

Emerald eyes looked back at him. "And you know I don't feel the same."

And Sasuke hated how she could say that so casually-without emotion.

Still, he did what every lovesick guy would do.

Fight for his girl.

**They were 16 years old.**

Uchiha Sasuke has grown more popular as majority of the female population keep throwing themselves at him. However, he keeps on dodging their advances. Likewise, Haruno Sakura gained a lot of fanboys which made most women envious. She receives love confessions almost every week from various admirers.

They have more schoolwork and Sasuke's attention was divided. As heir to one of the largest companies, he needs to focus on his studies. However, he always makes it a point to allot a time for _his_ cherry blossom.

_His_

That's right. Ever since he laid eye on her eleven years ago, he already claimed her as his.

Because he was a selfish boy and he was in love.

It was dismissal time.

He was waiting for her at the gate of the school.

Sasuke raised his brow when he saw Sakura and Gaara walking side by side.

Gaara was carrying her things.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

They were laughing together.

So the rumors are true. His Sakura was dating Gaara. And She looks so happy.

He loves her. And his mind told him that he should let go because she doesn't love him. All these years, it was unrequited love.

Well, at least that's what a guy would normally do.

But he was Uchiha Sasuke.

Instead of hiding behind the gate and let the couple peacefully walked by, he just had to block their way.

"Sakura,"

The two stopped in their tracks.

"I was waiting,"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. Gaara said he would take me home,"

Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm and gestured for him to continue walking out of the school gate.

All Sasuke saw was their backs.

"I love you," he said.

Sakura looked back.

"Don't make this hard for me Sasuke. You know I don't feel the same way," She said with a shaky voice.

Sasuke tried to hide the hurt in his eyes but she still noticed. They were close friends. She could read even the tiniest change in his expression.

She looked down. She kept on saying these to him for the past years but he was too stubborn. He wouldn't listen.

"I love you." This time he shouted it. She tugged on Gaara's arm, urging him to walk faster in order to get away from the Uchiha.

He was supposed to give up but something was telling him he shouldn't. At least not yet.

**They were 18 years old**

"Stop crying,"

*sniff*

"I said stop," He said, irritated.

"Sorry,"

Uchiha Sasuke sighed. "I told you that he's not worth it."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"I'll take you home," he stood up and offered his hand.

They walked. Everything was quiet. And once again, his bluntness kicked in. He just had to point out something to her.

"He doesn't deserve you. Why would he break up with you just because he needed to study abroad. If I were him, I wouldn't do that. You have bad taste in men, Sakura."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Why me? Sasuke?" She looked straight in his eyes. "I've always rejected you. Do you love me because I'm a challenge to you?" She couldn't help but ask. Truthfully, she was puzzled by his devotion. Ever since they were young, he had been so blunt about his feelings. At first, she dismissed it as something that would pass. However, they're eighteen years old now. And he's still there.

Sasuke laughed. "You're just so stupid Saku-chan. You're more than a challenge. I just love you so much I fear that if you wouldn't love me back until we're older, I'll just have to kidnap you on your wedding day,"

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. But then, he remembered all the things he did for her when they were young.

He was _always_ there.

"Sorry. I'm just kidding Sakura, That day will probably be the day that I give up on you. That or I might be that person waiting for you at the altar" He laughed. She found it contagious.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I guess I just didn't thank you enough."

It was a long comfortable walk afterwards.

**They were 20 years old.**

Sakura ignored him for the whole day and he was terribly worried.

"Sakura," He put a hand on her shoulder.

Still no response. He couldn't understand why she was angry.

"Sakura, I'll treat you to ice cream later all right?" He knew it was her weakness. At least he knew he could get at least a little reaction form her. He was right.

Sakura stopped and furrowed her brows. She sighed. He knew her too well. "Sasuke, are you really sure it was me who you want to take with you to ice cream?"

He was confused. "Of course." Then, realization dawned on him. He smirked. "Were you jealous of Karin this morning? I mean, she's my lab partner after all and we get to spend a lot of time with each other these past few days,"

She did not respond and just continued organizing the things on her table.

"You do love me after all Sakura-chan." It was a statement. "Don't worry I wouldn't refuse your advances. You know I'm yours" He couldn't resist teasing her after his conclusion.

She still ignored him.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she was face-to-face with him.

His eyes widened. Haruno Sakura was blushing.

Hope stirred in him. Maybe, just maybe...she would begin to see him in a new light.


End file.
